Author's block
by ainha
Summary: Rukia needs to write a romance story for the literature class that she's taking with Ichigo, but she's got a serious case of author's block and can't finish it. Since she has to handle it the day after, she asks Ichigo to help her figure out the ending of her story.


**Author's note: Hi, guys! This is the first story that I'm publishing after years of just reading. I hope you like it! I didn't like the cannon, so I'd rather imagine that Rukia stayed with Ichigo in the Human World and they're going to college together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Fingers furiously typing in the notebook could be heard all over the silent small apartment. Words danced fast in the screen, one after another forming line after line. The girl behind the screen was concentrated on her task, immerse in her own fantasy world that was developing right before her eyes. She wouldn't focus on anything except her writing. She needed to finish the assignment on that night and handle it on the day after. Besides, she learned with time that writing was something that she loved doing, just as reading mangas.

In the blink of an eye, the typing stopped. The girl sighed - not a relieved sigh of someone who has just finished a masterpiece, but that unfortunate one of an author having a creative block - and rested her back on the chair, letting her arms fall from the keyboard right on her laps, filled with frustration. With her sudden move, she bumped her head in her friend's chin, who has been sitting behind her all the time without her knowledge. She was so into her writing that she didn't even see when Ichigo pushed his chair next to hers while drinking coffee and peeked the whole writing process through her shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurts!", he whined, rubbing his sore chin.

"What are you doing here? Have you been stalking me the whole time?!" the shock began to fade and Rukia was already pissed off.

"Stalking? No way I'd do that, specially to you, midget. I thought you knew I was here and just didn't care at all." Ichigo put his mug in the table and crossed his arms, frowning.

"For your information, I wasn't paying attention and didn't see when you showed your ugly face here." She also crossed her arms and returned the stare he was giving her. "Besides, I don't like anyone reading my stuff, that's personal"

"Isn't that the assignment we need to handle tomorrow at class? Why wouldn't you want me to read if the teacher is already going to do it anyway?" Ichigo relaxed his face a little. They both had this writing exercise to do for the literature class they were taking together. He was given adventure as the theme and did it easily, just narrating some of his sword fights as if they were fiction. What he didn't know, because Rukia never told him, was that she was given romance and haven't finished until now.

"That's easy for you to say, you just wrote about our fights and epic stuff as if it was nothing. I have to write some stupid romance scene..." her cheeks went a light pink "...and I didn't want you to read because it's really stupid", she looked away to avoid him noticing her embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, that is pretty good, it's not stupid", he said, pointing to the screen and pausing to read the last sentence again. It ended in a cliffhanger, with both characters locked in an embrace, holding their breaths forever because the frustrated author wouldn't make them kiss. "Why didn't you finish it?" Ichigo asked with curiosity.

"Well…" still scanning the whole room just not to look into his eyes, she tried her best to make her sentence understandable "...you see, for you it was easy to write because you did all those things you wrote. But for me, I just can't get to put into words something that I never lived or have no idea how it is like. I've read a lot of books that narrates and describes a kiss, but I just can't find my own voice and do it, because I never kissed anyone to know what it feels." Rukia finally looked up at him, still embarrassed but also a little troubled. As a Kuchiki, failing was never ok, even at writing a kiss scene.

Ichigo would never expect her to say this. First because this was totally not what the strong woman he knew would say. He thought she'd just write about two fluffy bunnies and hit him with the laptop if he criticized her lame story. And second because she was admitting that she has never been kissed, in her hundred and something years of existence. He hasn't been too, but he was only 18, not 118. So Ichigo was dumbfounded. He was looking into her violet eyes and thinking why didn't anyone kiss her yet. Of course she was really into her shinigami work, but shinigamis also date, kiss, marry. But also there was her creepy big brother who would probably kill anyone who tried to get close to her.

"What? You have never kissed anyone either, stop looking at me like I'm an alien or something." She nearly pouted and kicked his sheen under the table, taking him out of his thoughts and a small 'ouch' out of his mouth.

"Right, but I'm not a hundred years old, and you are. How come you didn't kiss anyone in a whole century?" The boy waved his hands while asking, as to measure the size of a century, in total disbelief.

"It was never a priority." She answered nonchalantly, taking his mug from the table and drinking a sip of coffee. "If you are not going to help, then stop bugging me and leave me with my own failure." Putting the mug back in the table, she looked at the still dumbfounded and shocked boy in front of her.

"And how exactly can I possibly help you?", he asked. Rukia looked at him, thinking about a plan for her to finish her story and for him to help her. Resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, she thought for a while and came up with a perfect plan.

"I know! Go out and kiss someone. Then come back and tell me how it is done. Like now! Go, go." She waved her hands at him, motioning him to leave and perform her flawless plan.

"Whaaaat?!" Ichigo grabbed her hands and put them down, to stop her from shooing him away. "Are you nuts? This is a stupid idea. If you want to know what a kiss is like, then you go and kiss someone and then write about it, not me. Live it yourself, _you_ are the writer." he snorted.

"You are right", she said in a low voice. Looking at him, she realised that he was probably her best option. He was her best friend, no doubt about that, and she trusted her life to him. It would be okay to trust him to do this too. Besides, she wouldn't have to go outside at night looking for a random guy to kiss, he was right there. Seeing her expression getting softer, he let go of her hands. When he was about to rest his back on his chair, she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Wait, what are you d-" he began to ask, his hot breath brushing her mouth with the proximity, but stopped and closed his eyes. His hands laid on her thighs to hold his balance and their foreheads touched. Rukia closed her eyes too and pulled him even closer, ending the distance between their parted lips. She ran her hand through his hair, opening her mouth and letting him in. Ichigo's heart was drumming fast - heck, he'd never expect this - and he was going along with her, kissing her back deeply and tightening the grip on her leg. With one hand, he touched her cheek, caressing her face and then running his finger through her neck, making her dither. He slowly slipped his hands up her thigh and put his tongue in the kiss, exploring her whole mouth, to which she responded.

When Ichigo was about to reach under Rukia's skirt, she broke the lip contact and opened her eyes, still hugging his neck. A grin formed in her lips and she released him, going back to the computer. He let go of her and threw himself back on his chair, his lips curving up in a smile he didn't know it was there.

"Thanks, Ichigo. I'll call you out if I need anything else", she said, still smiling, and went back to typing in light-speed the final paragraphs of her romance.

* * *

 **Please, rate and review so that I can know if I'm doing it right or not :D**

 **In case it wasn't clear, in my scenario, they're living together in an apartment next to campus. I would really like to write a full story about this, what do you think?**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
